<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masters and Padawans- 3 Generations by Mini_and_Mighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868364">Masters and Padawans- 3 Generations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_and_Mighty/pseuds/Mini_and_Mighty'>Mini_and_Mighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Light Angst, Slice of Life, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_and_Mighty/pseuds/Mini_and_Mighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Yoda's lineage and the traditions passed on from Master to Padawan. Each chapter is a stand-alone, centered around a specific theme. On going, one of my continuous projects for all those ideas that don't merit a full story yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FFN in spring of 2015. I'm editing each chapter as I post them here to reflect my current writing style. There are about 30 chapters already written and more in the works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>For Obi-Wan, it was <em>love. </em></strong>
</p>
<p>After being ignored and rejected all his life, simply the reassurance that he was loved was enough to soothe him. Qui-Gon would find him hidden away in the Temple Gardens, curled up under in the branches of the tallest tree he could climb, hoping to conceal himself amongst the leaves. When the elder Jedi approached, Obi-Wan wouldn't move or even look at his Master, refusing to admit his weakness even as the tears streamed down his cheeks.</p>
<p>He tried his best to hide the pain, afraid of being rejected from the only home he'd ever known. Afraid that if he screwed up just a little, they wouldn't want him any longer. But when Qui-Gon found him, all he had to do was say, "I love you my padawan. I'm here. It's going to be okay."</p>
<p>And Obi-Wan would fall into his arms and let the tears fall, holding tight to the one person who truly loved him.</p>
<p>"I will always be here for you, Obi-Wan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>For Anakin, it was <em>hush</em>. </strong>
</p>
<p>When his emotions overwhelmed him, Anakin needed the world to be quiet. Anger, hurt, frustration- it would swirl within him, living inside his head without the decency of paying rent. The intrusive thoughts and nightmares became so loud that he couldn't find his center through the Force, couldn't even sleep from the overstimulation. It drove him mad, as it would any man, and it took everything he had not to scream; he would bite his tongue in a desperate fight to keep everything contained.  </p>
<p>But Obi-Wan would hear him. When it all became too much, Obi-Wan would hear his tantrums, walk into his room, and take him by the hands. At first, the boy would struggle and try to escape, protesting, begging to be left alone.</p>
<p>But Obi-Wan would simply hold him tighter and whisper. "Hush, Anakin. Just relax. Breathe." </p>
<p>And Anakin would stop fighting. He would listen. He would breathe and give everything over to the one person who could take away the pain and make the world be quiet, if only for a moment. </p>
<p>"I will never abandon you, Anakin."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>For Ahsoka, it was <em>safe</em>. </strong>
</p>
<p>Ahsoka's world was harsh and cruel, all rough edges and unwelcome lessons. She'd tried so hard to prove she wasn't a little kid anymore only to be thrown into a war and forced to grow up far too quickly. Some days her vision would blur around the edges, blocking out the suffering around her so she could focus on staying alive, on taking another step forward, on the next breath. </p>
<p>On those days, when the nightmares came and the scars could not simply be soothed by bacta, a gentle hand always helped her heal. Anakin would find her sitting by herself, tucked into the smallest space imaginable, trying to shake off the horrors that she witnessed day in and day out. </p>
<p>After he coaxed her out, Anakin would knead the stress from her shoulders with one hand, before wrapping the other arm around her slight frame. "Just let go Snips. Don't be afraid. You're safe with me."</p>
<p>And Ahsoka could let go, allowing herself to be vulnerable and scared and a child, if only for a little while. She could, because she knew that the person she trusted the most would never see her as weak or incapable. That he understood. </p>
<p>"I will always protect you, Ahsoka." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Braid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Master, the Padawan, and the Force. All three are needed, all three are inseparably woven together. Neither is more important than the other and all are dependent on each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Simple Tradition </strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan tensed as the rough fingers combed through the long brown strands, so unlike the rest of his shortly cropped hair. Hands callused from years of lightsaber combat squeezed his shoulders tightly, warm breath blew against his ear. </p><p>"Relax, little one. This is a happy moment." </p><p>Obi-Wan managed a small smile, unconsciously responding to the encouragement Qui-Gon funneled across their weak training bond. With practiced ease, the elder slid a scarlet bead up one strand of hair. </p><p>"For your loyalty, my padawan." </p><p>Obi-Wan's grin widened, cheeks flushing as bright as the bead now tightly nestled into place as Qui-Gon continued weaving the strands together- crossing, crossing, crossing. </p><p>"No longer a mere Initiate, now you shall be known as: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of the Jedi Order." With a final flourish, Qui-Gon twisted a clear band around the braid to tie it off, before turning to embrace his young student. </p><p>Obi-Wan sank into the hug gratefully, the Force practically singing with delight. With but a few simple words- two destinies had been intertwined, much like strands of hair and a tradition handed down to a new generation.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A New Definition </strong>
</p><p>"Do I have to wear a braid?" </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled gently as he tried to settle the squirmy ten year old. He had to remember that everything was new to Anakin; he was always asking questions, eager to learn and understand. </p><p>"It's a tradition of the Jedi, going back several generations. Wearing a braid tells our Order and the outside world that you are a Padawan, my Padawan. And I am your Master." </p><p>Anakin's eyes darkened, ducking his head and dropping his eyes. Obi-Wan noticed the change immediately, the ripple of doubt and confusion in the Force. </p><p>"Anakin, what's wrong?" </p><p>He looked back up at Obi-Wan, youthful blue eyes full of fire and voice laced with venom. </p><p>"I thought I was free! But the Jedi just gave me another Master, it's not fair!" </p><p>Realization dawning, Obi-Wan immediately swept him into his arms. </p><p>"No, Ani, it's okay. You are free. A Jedi Master guides their Padawan, supports them and teaches them the ways of the Force. We do not own our Padawans, we care for them. Think of Qui-Gon." </p><p>Even speaking the name aloud re-opened the fresh wound of loss, but the new Knight continued on. </p><p>"When I was your age, he tied my braid, and I wore it until I was Knighted. I was his Padawan and he was my Master, but did I look like a slave?" </p><p>The young boy shook his head, clinging tightly to the young Master's tunic. Their relationship was new, delicate trust beginning to solidify on both sides, but Anakin could feel when people were lying. And Obi-Wan never felt like that to him, he felt safe, like right now. </p><p>"No. You were free." </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, hugging him tight "And so are you. Now, let's get you fixed up, Padawan Skywalker."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>No Time Like the Present</strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka coughed and choked on the dust as she huddled near her Master. Most of the clones had fallen asleep already, leaving the two Jedi to keep watch. Not that there was much to watch in the darkened cave system and she could feel the exhaustion from the day starting to catch up with her, soreness settling in her muscles and joints as she sat with her knees tucked into her chest. </p><p>Desperate for anything to keep her mind busy, she pulled off her padawan braid and rolled the beads between her fingers. She counted each one, then again in Bocce, then again in Shyriiwook, the repetition calming her nerves still wound tight from the initial invasion. </p><p>"That's funny." </p><p>Ahsoka looked up, meeting Anakin's amused gaze. "What is?" </p><p>He held out a hand and she gave him the strand. He held it up, fingering each of the handmade beads carefully. </p><p>"It's just... I really want you to experience all the traditions and things I had as a Padawan. But you don't even have any hair to braid."</p><p>She giggled, leaning her head into his side, grounding herself in his steady heartbeat. </p><p>"I feel bad. There's probably a ceremony for it, but we never seem to have any time. And it's too late anyway, you've been my Padawan for over a month." Ahsoka frowned, their bond feeling too prickly. </p><p>"We could do it now." She whispered, almost to herself. He glanced down, eyebrow cocked. </p><p>"It's not very formal." He quipped, gesturing to the cold cave system and the piles of sleeping soldiers. </p><p>She shrugged. "Neither are we." </p><p>He smiled. "Then of course we can."</p><p>Ahsoka beamed, turning and holding her breath as she felt Anakin attach the chain to her headdress. She turned back around and smiled at him, trying to convey so many emotions in a single glance. Their bond radiated with gratitude, on both sides. </p><p>"Thanks, Master Skywalker."</p><p>He chuckled and pulled her close. "You're quite welcome, Padawan Tano." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not every day a young Jedi turns thirteen, now is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Beginning </strong>
</p><p>"Open your eyes." </p><p>Obi-Wan obeyed and looked curiously at the small, round, present in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon, not wanting to be disrespectful but having no idea what his wise Master had bestowed him with. </p><p>"It's a rock." The boy said simply. </p><p>Qui-Gon nodded, still smiling. "It's a very special rock." </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded slowly, still confused, beginning to question his Master's sanity. Qui-Gon nudged their bond and drew his attention to the small stone in his hand. The more he focused, the warmer it became. And it was...<em>is it humming? </em> And then it clicked. </p><p>"It's Force sensitive! Oh wow, I've always heard about them but I didn't think they really existed. Thank you so much!" Obi-Wan dove forward and wrapped his arms around his Master, hugging his teacher as tight as he clutched the tiny stone in his hand. </p><p>"You're welcome, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied fondly. "Happy Birthday."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Like Father, Like Son</strong>
</p><p>"Thanks Master! I've always wanted a... um... a really....nice river rock. I'ts great!" </p><p>Anakin tried to seem appreciative, wondering why his Master had chosen to give him this, of all things. He always saw Obi-Wan holding it or fidgeting with it or putting it in his pocket. <em>I mean, why would he give it to me if it's so special?</em></p><p>"Anakin, the rock is sensitive to the Force. Can't you feel it?" </p><p>The young boy shut his eyes for a moment, concentrating. After a minute, his eyes flew open, brighter than ever. "It's singing! Or at least, it feels like it's singing. This is so cool! Where did you even get this?" </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. "It was a gift from Qui-Gon. He gave it to me when I was thirteen and now I"m giving it to you." </p><p>Anakin's jaw dropped. "Master, I can't take this. Qui-Gon gave it to you!" </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, placing the stone into the pocket of his student's tunic. "And I am giving it to you." </p><p>Anakin smiled, feeling the stone's weight in his pocket and the weight of all the memories it carried with it. "Best. Birthday. Ever."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Connected</strong>
</p><p>"So, Snips, I know that we missed your birthday while we were on Geonosis. But I have something for you now, you know, if you want to..." </p><p>Ahsoka seemed to materialize at his side, curiosity pouring from her side of the link. Smiling, Anakin reached into his pocket and placed the water worn stone into her hand. On his thirteenth birthday, it had taken him a little bit to figure out exactly what the stone was. So naturally, it took her about thirty seconds. </p><p>"A Force sensitive river stone! Master, this is amazing! Thank you so so much! Where did you find one of these?" She was bouncing in place, pressing the stone close to one of her lekku to listen to the vibrations from deep within the rock. </p><p>"It was a gift. From Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan to me. And now, it belongs to you." </p><p>Ahsoka froze, bringing the stone down to hold it close to her heart, worried she'd disrespected such a valuable gift with her excitement. Anakin reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>"You are a member of Yoda's line. Don't forget that. No matter where you go in the galaxy, they will be with you. And I will be with you. In the Force... and in here!" He poked her exposed belly, coaxing a giggle, and she raced after him as he ran off, laughing for the whole Temple to hear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It was an accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when you give emotionally volitaile teenagers highly deadly weapons and train them in numerous forms of combat? Only good things of course!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coordination </strong>
</p><p>"Alright Padawan, if you're warmed up, let's try some sparring today." </p><p>Obi-Wan bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, far too excited for so early in the morning. He'd been practicing aerials in his saber class and he was absolutely, positively certain that he would win today's spar. </p><p>Trying to hide his intentions in the force, Obi-Wan bounded onto the mat and took his position before igniting his lightsaber, lowering the power level slightly. Qui-Gon shook his head ruefully and took the spot across from him, pleasently amused by his charge's enthusiasm. </p><p>As he leaned forward to give his customary bow, still distracted by trying to plan out his match-winning combination, Obi-Wan felt his balance shift too far. He waved his arms, trying to recover, but fell forward anyways, stumbling over his own feet. At the very last second, he caught himself, but not before driving the tip of his lightsaber... straight through his Master's foot. </p><p>Obi-Wan gasped, shutting the weapon off and scrambling to his feet, fully convinced he was going to be thrown from the top of one of the spires. His Master glanced down at the trembling student, fear and panic leeching into their bond, and spoke through gritted teeth. </p><p>"It's quite alright, Obi-Wan. Accidents happen. Please go get the Healers, now." </p><p>Obi-Wan turned and sprinted away, trying not to think of the inevitable essay on lightsaber safety he'd be working on for the next week. Qui-Gon sat down on the mat as soon as his apprentice was out of sight, falling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>
  <em>That makes three apprentices in a row. I wonder if it's some sort of dare the older Padawans put their younger siblings through. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Oops</strong>
</p><p>"Oops. I'm sorry, Master." </p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to reply to his student. Really, he did. However, it was difficult to focus on talking to someone when you had a lightsaber buried in your shoulder. </p><p>It was a cruel irony. Lowering the power level enough to make it safe for practice meant that the plasma blade didn't completely cauterize the nerve endings, sending white-hot shocks of pain down his arm and up into the back of his head. </p><p>He took a breath. And then another. And another, focusing on maintaining his composure and not startling his student by sending anything through their bond. <em>I'm so sorry Qui-Gon. This boy is going to be the death of me. Was I this much trouble at his age and is this your form of payback?</em></p><p>"Master? What's wrong? Besides the saber wound, I mean."</p><p>
  <em>Think, you idiot, answer him. He probably thinks you're going to feed him to a sarlaac. </em>
</p><p>"I am fine Anakin, it was an accident. However, I am in need of a Healer and perhaps a cup of tea." <em>Bant's never gonna let me hear the end of this. </em></p><p>Anakin nodded; he could see the tension in the boy's frame begin to ease now that he was no longer afraid of being eaten.</p><p>"I'll go get them Master. Can I do anything else to help?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, clenching his jaw to avoid saying anything he wouldn't want his young charge repeating. "Please take the saber out of my shoulder."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Give me a hand. </strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka grinned, flashing her pointed teeth as she executed another flawless strike. She flipped back and out of range, switching to her preferred reverse grip with practiced ease and launching herself back at him. </p><p>Anakin parried her attack, locking their sabers together. They glared at each other, smirking, both completely confident in their path to victory. The bond crackled with competition and teasing, shields swirling to conceal their true motives from the other. </p><p>Anakin took a step back to execute another attack, but was so caught up in being unexpected he didn't notice that Ahsoka had geared up for a massive push of effort, unaware that he'd move. With a slash and a sudden flare of sparks, she sliced through his prosthetic hand, enjoying a split second of satisfaction before the impact hit her fully. </p><p>Immediately she jumped back and cut off her saber, afraid he'd been seriously hurt. She hung her head, trembling, afraid to move or even look at the damage she'd caused. </p><p>Anakin looked down at his severed hand and shook his head, biting back a laugh. He picked it up and walked over to his apprentice, wary of the storm that was brewing within her signature. </p><p>But instead of issuing reprimands, he smacked her arm with it lightly and laughed when she jumped, eyes wide with shock. </p><p>"No harm done, Snips. Just an accident. C'mon, I bet I can beat you one handed."</p><p>Ahsoka met his gaze, confused, unsure whether or not he was joking. Anakin nudged her gently, flooding their link with encouragement and reassurance that it really was alright, that he wsn't upset with her. If anything, it gave him another chance to improve the design. </p><p>Ahsoka giggled quietly and twirled her saber in her grip. "Alright Skyguy, you're on!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Force guides a Jedi in all things. They act on instinct, can make a deadly split second descion that can save the lives of thousands without blinking an eye. But what happens when the adrenaline wears off and reality sets in?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Survival </strong>
</p><p>Qui-Gon held his student tightly as he sobbed, the wails of the young soul echoing off the ships walls blocked out even the steady beep of the autopilot and the thrum of the engines. He made no attempt to quiet the boy. To take a life at fourteen- that was something only time could heal. </p><p>Like every kill, it would never go away completely. Rather it would scar, a constant reminder of the realities of this way of life, and the trust they had to give to the Force. </p><p>"I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry M-mas-ster. I-I didn'tt m-mean t-t-to!" He choked out between sobs. Qui-Gon rubbed his back and shoulders, holding him close, coaxing his apprentice to mirror the steady rise and fall of his breaths. </p><p>"I know, Obi-Wan. You had no choice, he would've killed you otherwise. You did the right thing."</p><p>"P-please." He whimpered. "Please forgive me." </p><p>It took everything in Qui-Gon's being to hold back his own tears and keep his shields from falling. <em>Oh my sweet boy. If only I could shield you from all this. If only you could show yourself the same love and compassion you show others, even those that wouldn't hesitate to cause you pain. </em></p><p>"Of course, Obi-Wan. Now breathe easy, it's going to be okay. I love you so much, padawan-mine. It's going to be okay."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Revenge</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan pinned his apprentice's arms to his sides, carrying him away from the scene even as the teen fought and struggled to free himself. </p><p>The mission was supposed to be simple, but something had gone very wrong. Anakin was sixteen, on the cusp of becoming a Senior padawan, but a momentary loss of control had thrown everything into question. </p><p>They were transferring a criminal they'd captured into local custody. When the man had tried to attack his apprentice, Anakin showed no interest in simply subduing him and getting him back into restraints. Instead, he had killed him with one swift stroke of his saber. </p><p>A part of Obi-Wan called it justice. The man had been a slaver, a crime so great that Anakin could see nothing else. Nothing else mattered, Anakin could never forgive those who put others in chains. And for that, Obi-Wan couldn't blame him. </p><p>But another part of the Master called it wrong. Anakin knew it too. Despite the initial pleasure he'd found, the bond soon revealed his true feelings. Guilt, pain, regret- they saturated their link and the young apprentice cried out in anguish. He was angry at the man, he was angry at the galaxy that let such horrors happen, and he was angry at himself for not being better than this. </p><p>Obi-Wan put his padawan down the moment they were in private, but kept a hold on him, wrapping one hand around his neck and pulling him close until their foreheads touched. </p><p>"Hush, Anakin." he whispered. "We'll get through this together. Trust me Anakin, I will be here to help you." </p><p>The young man went limp in his grasp, leaning heavily against his teacher as he whispered something so softly no one else could hear. </p><p>"They still have me. No matter where I go, they still kriffing own me."</p><p>Obi-Wan pressed his lips against Anakin's forehead, heart aching that he couldn't hold any of the invisible chains that still burdened his child.</p><hr/><p> <strong>War</strong></p><p>Ahsoka collapsed onto the dusty soil, wrapping her arms around herself, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the body in front of her, the blood slowly pooling around them. She stayed like that, unmoving, unfeeling, until Anakin found her. He'd been taking on his own bounty hunter,  hired guns intent on assassinating the "Hero with No Fear" and his tiny shadow. </p><p>"Snips, what're you doi-oh." He crouched next to her and tentatively uncurled her fingers where they were clenched around her saber, hooking it back to her belt. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. It's not something we can avoid, especially not in war. But you're safe now, don't worry. I'm right here, it'll be okay." </p><p>For a second, she didn't move or even seem to breathe. But then she leaned into his side and let the tears streak down her cheeks. She knew her Master was right, but the reality was that no one really won in this war. You didn't win, you only survived. She was thirteen, but if she had not acted, it would've been her blood staining the sand. She'd killed, so she had survived. </p><p>"Be at peace, little one." Anakin murmmered, trying to settle the turmoil overflowing from his student's side of the bond. "Tomorrow is a new day." </p><p>She shook her head, still trying to numb herself from the pain, in such disbelief that she could almost convince herself that it hadn't really happened. </p><p>This wasn't a droid, cold and unfeeling. A machine easily repaired or replaced. This was a person. They had thoughts and feelings and a family. And a life. </p><p>She'd taken that from them. No matter what side they fought for, it should not have been hers to take. She never wanted to have to make that choice again, even knowing that she would have to make the same one again and again. </p><p>She didn't say any of this out loud, but Anakin still heard. So he gripped her under one arm and pulled her to her feet, keeping a protective hold around her shoulders as he walked her away. Tomorrow would be a new day, even though nothing would ever be the same again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone knows you can't get through a full day of Padawan-ing without a good night's rest. But that's easier said than done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Over-Achiever</strong>
</p><p>Qui-Gon yawned and stretched, sending off their latest mission report with a few emphatic clicks. Setting aside the data pad, he poured himself another cup of tea before shutting off the common room lights and headed down the hallway. </p><p>As he made his way to his room, trying to slot all of his thoughts over tomorrow's schedule into their proper place, he paused and stepped back. No, he hadn't imagined it- there <em>was</em> a familiar blue light shining from underneath his apprentice's door. </p><p>He knocked twice. "Go to bed, Obi-Wan. I mean it." </p><p>When no response came, he cracked open the door and peeked inside. </p><p>Obi-Wan's desk was littered with data pads and textbooks. There were crumpled balls of paper scattered all over the floor and <em>one, two, </em> ah yes <em>three</em> abandoned cups of tea. Obi-Wan was sprawled out across the desk top, stylus in hand, totally worn out. </p><p>Qui-Gon checked the chrono on the desk, verifying that yes, he <em>had</em> sent Obi-Wan to bed nearly four hours ago. He sighed and shook his head. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, my stubborn boy, there's a meditation on over-working in your near future. </em>
</p><p>A short time later, Qui-Gon was tucking a blanket around his softly snoring padawan. Obi-Wan curled into the warmth, relaxing further as Qui-Gon pressed a sleep suggestion over their bond. As he turned to leave, he paused, looking back at the small bed. </p><p>
  <em>The glamorous life of a Jedi Master. One part highly skilled warrior for peace and diplomacy- and one part parent. And I, I am the luckiest one of them all.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Munchies </strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan shook the cobwebs of sleep away, feeling the tug on the other end of the bond. <em>It's fourth hour, what's going on?</em></p><p> He blinked blearily in the dim light, wondering what had disturbed him. A soft click sounded outside his door and he spotted a light shining from their common room. </p><p><em>Ah ha! So that's where our groceries have been running off to. </em> </p><p>Obi-Wan had noticed of course, but had chosen not to say anything yet. He didn't want to accuse Anakin or make him feel bad for needing food. But now here was the opportunity to address it directly, to assure his apprentice that there was no need to sneak food and he was more than welcome to tell Obi-Wan if he was hungry. </p><p>Obi-Wan snuck out of bed and walked down the hallway, keeping his presence muted but not fully cloaked so he didn't scare him. He peeked around the corner just in time to see Anakin pulling two pastries from the back of the cupboard. </p><p>The boy smiled as he sat them on the counter, not even looking up as he asked, "Master, what kind of tea do you want?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the light of the kitchen. </p><p>"Now... what is my young padawan doing out of bed at this hour?" </p><p>Anakin looked up curiously.</p><p>"Master, don't you remember? You said, 'A Jedi should always seize the day.' So I was thinking and I thought, if we're supposed to 'seize the day' shouldn't we seize it a little earlier? So I've been practicing and I finally figured out how to make tea for breakfast. What kind do you want?" </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled fondly, too amused to be irritated. <em>Bested by a ten year old. </em></p><p>"Jasmine, please. But expect an early bedtime tonight, Ani." </p><p>"But, Masterrrrr!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Lean On Me </strong>
</p><p>Anakin bolted into the transport, Ahsoka and a few stragglers right on his heels. </p><p>"Let's go!" He called to the pilot and they took off, barely managing to clear before the Separatist base exploded. </p><p>A cheer rose up from the soldiers, echoed by their joy within the Force. Anakin ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and smiled, doing a quick headcount. He had to count three times to be sure and then he exhaled, sharing in their celebration. </p><p>A successful hostage rescue, safely evac'd by the 212th Complete destruction of a Separatist base and not a single casualty. Not one. </p><p>In a few short hours they'd be headed for Coruscant and Anakin would finally be able to spend a night with his wife. It was a great day. And his padawan had done great as well, she was picking up skills faster than he could teach 'em. </p><p>"That was a close call, huh Snips?" When said padawan didn't answer right away, concern started to tug at him. "Snips..." </p><p>"Um, sir?" </p><p>Anakin glanced towards his Captain, and then did a double take. The clones had settled down and found whatever spare space they could on the floor to sit. Ahsoka was between Rex and Coric and had fallen asleep on his loyal captain, leaning against the battle-hardened armor like it was a feather bed. </p><p>Anakin laughed and made his way over. He wasn't surprised; the mission was picture-perfect, but it'd been a hard one too. She hadn't slept in over 40 hours, staying right by his side despite him telling her to go rest on more than one occasion. </p><p>"Brothers lean on each other, right Rex?" Rex nodded, helping Anakin as he scooped up the young girl into his arms. </p><p>"Looks like someone's bedtime is getting moved up." He quipped, even as she unconsciously curled towards him. </p><p>"As long as it's not mine, Sir." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Morning Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedi Masters are neither early birds or night owls. More like permanantly exhausted pug jumpers. Of course, that means nothing to an impatient Padawan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Negotiator</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, arms folded over his chest and foot tapping an insistent rhythm on the floor. Instead of lecturing him on the Jedi merits of patience, Qui-Gon replied to his apprentice with a gutteral snore, sounding more like a drunken wampa than a refined and dignified Jedi Master. </p><p>And normally, Obi-Wan wouldn't have minded. It was rare for his Master to sleep in, letting him sleep in by extension. Sometimes he even enjoyed the few hours of quiet in their apartment. But not today, of all days. <em>The universe enjoys its irony. </em></p><p>Because Qui-Gon had promised that today was the day he could try out the new training droids developed by one of the Temple's top engineers. They were cloaking droids, designed so the user had to fully immerse themselves in the Force to sense their position. </p><p>And Obi-Wan had been working non-stop for weeks to get a chance and Qui-Gon finally thought he was ready. So why, on today of all days, was his Master so insistent on sleeping in? </p><p>"Masterrrr..." He whined, trying and failing to hide his annoyance. "C'mon you promised. At this rate, they'll all be claimed and I won't even get to use one! C'mon Master pleasseeee..." </p><p>No response, other than another rattling snore. Obi-Wan huffed, thinking over his options before deciding that he was desperate enough to try. </p><p>"Master, if you wake up, I'll do the dishes for the next two weeks! And I won't even complain, honest!" </p><p>With that, Qui-Gon's pale blue eyes snapped open. He sat up and began pulling his hair back into its customary ponytail, stifling a giggle at the sight of his startled padawan. </p><p>"Good morning, Obi-Wan. Are you ready to head to the gyms?" </p><p>"Masterrrrr!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A for Effort </strong>
</p><p>Anakin burst into the common area with a bright smile and a spring in his step. He'd gotten up before his alarm and gotten dressed, double checking to make sure all his tabards and layers were in perfect order without even having to be told. It was going to be a great day! </p><p>Or, that's what he thought until he looked around their rooms and realized that his Master wasn't there. He checked the chrono on the wall, making sure that he had the time right. It was 7th hour, normally Obi-Wan would be there, awake and smiling and telling him to drink all his milk. </p><p>Confused, Anakin padded back down the hall and peeked into his Master's room, only to find Obi-Wan passed out in bed, still sleeping. It was a very strange sight; the neat and orderly Knight still dressed in yesterday's clothes, looking like he'd barely gotten to his bed before crashing onto it. </p><p>Anakin frowned, trying to find a solution. Obi-Wan had promised he'd help him test the new fighter that he'd finsihed repairing. And he couldn't imagine why anyone, let alone his Master, would be anything but excited at the chance to fly with him in a rebuilt fighter. </p><p><em>Oh, I know what he needs! </em>Anakin thought, and he ran out to the kitchen. </p><p>Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan sniffed, stirring slightly as his senses reoriented the world around him. Someone had made coffee. Very strong coffee. Incredibly strong and incredibly dark coffee and just the thought of it made Obi-Wan sit up and stretch. </p><p> "Yay, you're up! Let's go fly!" Obi-Wan dragged his still tired brain to the foot of his bed, focusing on Anakin, who was clutching a steaming mug and grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled warmly, amused and grateful for his Padawan's ingenuity. "Good morning, Anakin. First breakfast, then we'll go fly. Okay?" </p><p>"Okay!" Anakin handed him the mug, excitement pouring off of him in scattered waves. </p><p>Obi-Wan took a long sip and nearly choked, barely remembering to conceal his reactions at the last second. </p><p>"Did you make the coffee all by yourself, Ani?" </p><p>The boy shook his head. "Sort of. I didn't really know how, so I called Master Windu and he said you took it with eight sugars. Did I get it right?" </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, mentally cateloguing all of the many things Mace had sworn he'd exact revenge for, and took another sip of the horrendous coffee. </p><p>"Just right, Anakin, thank you. I think it'll keep me up for a very long time."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Aggressive Negotiations</strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka stamped her foot, not even bothering to be quiet at this point. </p><p>"Master, get up! The council is briefing us in ten minutes and I am not gonna be late because <em>you</em> decided to laze around in bed!" </p><p>She'd only been a padawan for a month after all; why couldn't he understand how she wanted to make a good impression on the council? Her Grand-Master was on it for Force's sake! </p><p>Anakin groaned and waved her off, rolling over and falling back asleep while mumbling something that vaugely sounded like "Five more minutes." </p><p>Ahsoka threw up her hands and stomped out of the room. "Fine!" She grumbled, dropping her shields and projecting every bit of exasperation she had. "But I warned you Skyguy, no more playing nice." </p><p>When she returned and found her Master still sleeping peacefully in bed, she went straight to his side and upended a basin over his head. </p><p>Icy water splashed everywhere: all over the bed, the floor, the blankets, and all over him. Anakin jumped up and brandished his saber, searching around wildly for the threat- only to find Ahsoka standing a few meters away laughing her ass off. </p><p>Anakin growled, which Ahsoka took as her cue to leave the room, and subsequently, the apartment. </p><p>When they finally showed up to the council briefing, ten minutes late, a still soggy Anakin stormed in, chasing his Padawan straight into the chambers. </p><p>He stopped and turned a bright scarlet, realizing where she'd led him and that the entire Council now knew what his pajamas looked like. </p><p>"Good morning, Anakin. Ahsoka." Master Obi-Wan offered, trying and failing to stifle a laugh. </p><p>Anakin groaned. It wasn't even eighth hour and he was already getting a headache. </p><p>"If you say so, Master." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Little Banged Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jedi life is full of ups and downs, especially for Padawans. But all those ups and downs usually result in more than a few bumps and scrapes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Impatient Patient </strong>
</p><p>"Masterrrr, you don't need to fuss. I'm fine, I swear!" </p><p>Qui-Gon shook his head, tightening his grip on Obi-Wan's wrist. His student was doing well, despite all outward appearances. He wasn't actively fighting him, not physically at least, and was genuinely doing his best to release the sting from the antiseptic to the Force. There was no small amount of embarrassment emanating from his charge's signature too. </p><p>"Uh huh. If you're fine, then how did you get these?" He asked, gesturing to the padawan's scraped arms and cut hands. </p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, turning away so he wouldn't have to meet his teacher's gaze. "It was an accident." </p><p>Qui-Gon shook his head once again. "Of course. Because everyone accidentally jumps out of trees in the Temple gardens." </p><p>Obi-Wan flushed bright scarlet, the embarrassment intensifying along with an increasing desire to hide under a rock for the next hundred years. </p><p>It <em>had </em>been an accident. He was helping out the Crechemasters during playtime and was trying to catch an interesting insect, thinking that the kids would like to see it. But the insect had wings. And he did not. </p><p>Injuries aside, the fall hadn't really hurt as much as the laughing younglings had. </p><p>Obi-Wan bit his lip, thinking over his next words carefully.</p><p>"Can I get the lecture on patience instead of the one on impulsiveness this time?" </p><p>Qui-Gon chuckled, internally relieved that his student was not drawing back into himself to mope like a frightened sand-crab. </p><p>"Alright. But only if you try to sit still while I finish." </p><p>"Yes Master."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Squirming</strong>
</p><p>Anakin exhaled, pushing all the breath out of his body so he could slip through his Master's grasp and dashed down the hall. Obi-Wan recovered quickly and was soon right on his heels, snatching him back up in one smooth motion. </p><p>"None of that, thank you!" </p><p>He tightened his hold, attempting to still Anakin's insistent wriggling and squirming. No such luck, the boy continued to fuss and push back against his teacher as he was carried back into the fresher and plopped onto the counter. </p><p>Having learned his lesson, Obi-Wan kept a strong hand on Anakin while he reached for a cloth and continued trying to tend to the large cut on his apprentice's forehead. </p><p>Anakin whined, pulling away, and eventually Obi-Wan's patience ran out. </p><p>"Would you stop fussing? It needs to be cleaned." </p><p>Anakin shook his head. He didn't care if he was being childish, it was unfamiliar and it hurt and he didn't trust it. "Nooo it stingss!" </p><p>Obi-Wan took a breath, forced himself to remember that Anakin was not like he had been as a padawan, was not used to this kind of thing. </p><p>"I know, I know." He soothed, ruffling the boy's hair a little. "But if you keep moving around, the wound may open more. And then I'll have to take you to the healers to get stitches. Is that what you want?" </p><p>Anakin's eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly, sending small drops of blood flying around the fresher. Obi-Wan reached out and braced Anakin's head with his hands to stop the splatter. </p><p>"Then prove it. Please."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Just Another Scar</strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka flinched, hissing through her teeth as the acrid bite of the antiseptic touched her skin. </p><p>"Shh, it's okay. I know it hurts." </p><p>The stripes on her lekku darkened, and Anakin could sense the embarrassment within his student warring with her exhaustion and desire for comfort. He chose not to comment, simply hummed and continued working to gently clean the dried blood and dirt from the gashes in her shoulder. </p><p>After a moment, he sensed more than saw her relax, entering a slight trance. This was their routine, a form of moving meditation after battle. After reports, checking up on all the troops and the wounded, Master and Padawan would patch each other up before finally getting some sleep. They preferred taking care of each other's minor injuries, instead of distracting the other medics or med droids. </p><p>It was a form of connection, physical followed by mental using their bond as an anchor point. It was reassuring, especially after seeing so much death around them. A small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. </p><p>After getting all the debris out, Anakin grabbed a tube of bacta and finished bandaging the worst of the cuts, relishing in Ahsoka's sigh of relief. </p><p>"Well, you're pretty roughed up, but I don't think any of 'em will scar." </p><p>She shrugged, hopping off the table and helping to clean up the med-kit. "What's another scar? I've already got a ton." </p><p>Anakin froze, taking a long look at his student. She was fine, she was standing in front of him, all in one piece. But he couldn't shake this sinking feeling that she wasn't just referring to physical scars. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is so fluffy and probably a little ooc, but do I care? Nope. Sometimes you need something so sugary sweet that it'll give you cavities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Progress</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan knew that his Master loved him. And he loved his Master. They worked together, fought together, cared greatly for each other.</p><p>The Jedi Code was very clear on the danger of attatchments- but he'd noticed that in the year since he'd gotten his braid- most Jedi tended to look the other way where their students were concerned. It was considered practically impossible to raise a padawan without forming an emotional attachment to them. And any Master who thought differently kept that opinion to themselves, for the sake of their child's wellbeing. </p><p>And while Obi-Wan did not doubt that his Master loved him, cared for him, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the other teams. He sat in the library, trying to study, but always distracted when he saw Masters embracing their Padawans with ease, holding them tight or offering other gestures of affection without any issue. </p><p>He understood why it was hard for his Master. He wasn't Qui-Gon's first padawan, and no matter what had actually happened, Qui-Gon blamed himself for Xanatos' fall, thinking he'd spoiled the boy and causing him to turn. But Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to know that. </p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and went back to his books, carefully tucking any lingering jealousy behind his strongest shields. </p><p>A few minutes later, he startled as a hand came down on his shoulder and tugged on his braid. </p><p>"How's it going, Obi-Wan?" The hand squeezed his shoulder, and Obi-Wan's joy trilled through the Force. </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, looking up into his teacher's kind gaze. "Just fine, Master."</p><p>They'd get there. But for now, progress was progress.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Cuddle Monster</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much time had passed. He always lost track of the hour on his rare quiet evenings, indulging in a mug of rich hot chocolate that was never too sweet and a real paper book. And so it took him slightly off guard when a small squirming something crawled onto the couch and wiggled under his arm. </p><p>"Whatcha doin' Master?" </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled fondly. "Reading, Ani. This one's a favorite of mine, Qui-Gon bought it for me as a birthday present from this old bookstore that used to sit near Dex's." </p><p>Anakin scooted closer, practically falling into his teacher's lap. "Can I read with you?" </p><p>Obi-Wan ruffled his hair before wrapping one arm around his student's shoulders, tucking him more securely against his side. </p><p>"All righty, little one. Let's see what you think of this one." </p><p>It was over an hour later when Obi-Wan noticed the snoring. He paused mid-sentence and glanced down at the sleeping form, one hand fisted in his Master's tunic. He chuckled lightly and pulled a blanket over the two of them. "Sweet dreams, Ani."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Adopted</strong>
</p><p>Anakin walked swiftly and silently down the hall of the Jedi Temple, carefully cradling Ahsoka in his arms. She'd fallen asleep on the way back, curling up in the co-pilot's seat on the <em>Twilight</em> like it was a king-sized bed at a luxury hotel. Exhauhstion from back to back missions, class assignments, and an intense training schedule was seared into her features; Anakin simply didn't have the heart to wake her. </p><p>He opened the door to their shared apartment and went straight to her room, R2 rolling close behind as a helpful source of light. Ignoring Obi-Wan's lectures about frivolous Force use, he slipped off her boots and removed her utility belt all without setting her down. But despite his caution, she stirred at the movement, eyes fluttering. </p><p>"Shhh." He murmmered, rocking her slghtly until she quieted, presence smoothing out as she sunk back into sleep. </p><p>The Knight smiled wistfully. He knew that there was little chance of him having a family with Padme. They were both too busy for that, especially in war time. Although he was stuck between his love for her and his responsibilities as a Jedi, it seems the universe had made him a father anyway. </p><p>He laid his Padawan down gently, silently floating a sleep suggestion across their bond to keep her dreams free of nightmares, and tucked her favorite Temple-issue blanket around her. </p><p>"G'night, baby girl. See you in the morning." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>